


First Of Many

by Fabwords



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-09
Updated: 2011-11-09
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabwords/pseuds/Fabwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was gettting towards the end of a long tour and they were all getting a little tied of rushing from place to place, so Adam was happy to be staying here for a couple of nights, Lane had orgainsed a small after party tonight for the band to meet the local media and minor celebrities.  Sitting with band Adam notices a very attractive blond man and woman walk in,  "Wow yummy" he thinks, "need to meet them"  Suddenly not as tired anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Of Many

**Author's Note:**

> don't own Adam, Sam & Sally are totally made up, story is mine

_**First Of Many - master list**_  
Title: First Of Many  
Author: Fabwords  
Fandom(s): Adam Lambert  
Pairing: Adam/OC  
Rating R  
Warnings: drug use, adult concepts  
Author's Note: don't own Adam, Sam & Sally are totally made up, story is mine

<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/717.html> chap 1  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/770.html> chap 1B  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/1260.htm> chap 2  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/1491.html> chap 3  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/2099.html> chap 4  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/2554.html> chap 5  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/2611.html> chap 6  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/3488.html> chap 7  
<http://fabwords.livejournal.com/4099.html> chap 8


End file.
